A Little Help
by Sand-iva
Summary: Everyone needs a little help. Throughout their journey to the top, μ's were not alone. Though you may never heard of his name, there was someone who would always be there for them to lend his hand. This a story of how a boy helped in the school idol project.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Boy

* * *

 **Early Morning, Inoue Residence**

 _"The End of Otonokizaka High"_

 _Due to the lack of participant and new applicant, the girl only school "Otonokizaka High" is said to be closed soon after all the students that are currently studying there have graduated. The used-to-be favorite school has been proved to unable to maintain its title as a..._

"Huh? Well, this is just sad…" mumbled a boy as he skimmed through the article in today's morning newspaper.

"What is it Ri-Chan?" His mother asked from across the dining table.

"It says here that Otonokizaka High is going to be closed because they don't have many students" answered the brown haired boy.

"Hmm, it's not like you're going to that school." said his father uninterested.

"I know… but all those teachers and staffs going to lose their job because of this" the boy replied without looking up from the newspaper.

"Well, that's life for you... You might end up in the same situation if you failed to focus on your study Rikuo" his father said.

That's about the millionth time his father said that sentence to him, Rikuo practically have it imprinted on his brain. It's annoying to hear the same sentence over and over again, but everyone who knows his father know that you can't just ignore an advice given by Kojiro Inoue. After all, _Inoue Group_ , one of the top of the line technological corporation in Japan, was not built in a day.

"Don't worry about it, everything's in line" Rikuo answered simply as he closed the newspaper and grabbed his bag. He then proceeds to walk to school.

The article he read this morning still lingers in his mind as he walks down the street on his way to school. Looking at some students wearing Otonokizaka High uniform he passed by, he wondered what can possibly run through their head right now. High School is a big part of one's life, some said that it's supposed to be the highlight of your life. And knowing that the silent witness of all the history you've made there is going to go away just like that, must feel terrible.

 _"How come that school is lacking of new applicant anyway?"_ He thought to himself.

Just like every other girl only school, he can only imagine that the school is nice, clean, and have a lot of great facility since girls tend to not misuse or moreover break those stuffs. He remembered one of his friends told him that the school keeps some alpaca in their school. If you compare it to boys only school, the latter would most likely looks more like a prison.

"Morning Rikuo-San" greeted one of his friends.

"Morning Makoto-San" Rikuo replied with a smile.

"There will be a student council meeting, make sure you're there after school kay?" Makoto said.

"Alright, thanks for the info." Rikuo said just before the two parted away to their respective classes.

* * *

 **After School, Idaikita High, Student Council Office**

"…and thus conclude our project to uphold the discipline of the students in this school." the head of disciplinary committee closed his speech.

"Very well, next is the inter-school relations committee." said the student council president.

"Thank you, Mitsuru-San. It has come to our notice that the Otonokizaka High that has been in a close relationship with our school is going to be closed because they're lacking of participants. To express our concern and to show our good spirit, we think we should send a representative from our school to give them assistance in the matter" Said the head of the inter-school relations committee.

"I think that certainly is the right move Oda-San, and who is this representative?" asked Mitsuru.

"We think Rikuo-San would be the right choice for this" he answered.

The student council president frowned at this.

"Rikuo-San? But isn't he already a part of the school festival preparation team?" she asked again.

"Actually, I don't mind senpai. I don't have any club activity so I still have plenty of schedules to spare" Rikuo suddenly interrupt before Oda can answer.

"Are you sure? Won't you be overwhelmed by the tasks?" Mitsuru asked.

"Don't worry senpai, I like to help anyway…" answered Rikuo reassuringly.

This made the student council president raised an eyebrow. Rikuo, as nice as he is, she and other students can't help but feel bad seeing him as a bit of a pushover. Sure, he is kind and would help others willingly, but sometimes his kindness is taken as weakness by others that just want to use him.

"Alright then, next is the health committee…" the meeting continues.

* * *

 **Afternoon, Otonokizaka High**

Once the meeting is done, Rikuo decided to went straight to Otonokizaka to have a chat with their student council. This is actually the first time he has ever been to that school, so he's going to need to ask direction to some students. He can't find many students wandering the school at this time since most of them already went home by now, but the fact also works in favor for him since he doesn't need to feel too awkward being a boy in the girls only school.

 _"But this is actually a pretty school."_ he thought to himself as he walks along the paved road.

After walking around for a few minutes, He noticed three girls standing in front of the main door. One with a long, straight, blue hair, another one with a short, ginger hair with a side ponytail that she tied with a yellow bow, and the last one has a long, grey hair that is also has a side ponytail that she tied with a green bow. He approached them to ask for the direction to the student council office when suddenly one of them, the one with the ginger hair starts to sing.

 _"datte kanousei kanjitanda, sou da susume…"_ the girl sings.

Rikuo was taken aback by the sudden burst of singing.

"Um… excuse me" Rikuo said.

The three girls startled after hearing his voice, obviously not expecting anyone, especially a boy to be around their school at this hour. Their face turned completely red and what comes after that makes him regretting his decision.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" the girls screamed.

"Nononono, I'm sorry if I interrupt whatever you were doing, I was just wanted to ask the direction to the student council office" Rikuo quickly explained, not wanting any security to come and kick him out. But he failed to do so and the three just dashed away, leaving a confused Rikuo standing there alone.

Suddenly, two girls came out of the school building. One is slightly taller than the other, having a blonde hair that has a pony tail, and the other has a long dark-purple hair that she tied into a twin tail.

"What is going on here? And who are you?" the blonde is clearly talking about Rikuo.

"I'm a representative from Idaikita High, here as a representative to meet with this school's student council president" He answered.

"Well, you're looking at her right now, what do you want?" the blonde asked again.

"My student council president sent me here to talk about the matter regarding this school closure, and we offer any assistance that we can give" answered Rikuo again.

"Is that so? Follow me then" instruct the blonde simply.

And so Rikuo proceed to follow the two through the long school hallway.

"Excuse me, but I haven't introduced myself, my name is Inoue Rikuo" he said as the three of them walk down the hall.

"Ayase Eli" said the blonde girl.

"Toujou Nozomi, pleasure to meet you." said the girl with the purple hair.

Rikuo can't help but noticed how empty the school is. Even though it is already afternoon, he didn't see any student doing club activity or just simply hanging around.

When they entered the student council office, it is just as empty. There is no one but the three of them there.

"So, have your student council devised any plan of action to have the school closure?" asked Rikuo.

"… No." answered Eli.

"That's fine, I'm sure we can find some ideas and-"

"No, we haven't made any plan and it looks like we're not going to" Eli cut Rikuo's sentence.

Rikuo is taken aback by this. "Why wouldn't you want to save your school? You're the student council president" Rikuo asked.

"It's not like I don't want to, but any idea that is made in haste without careful thought won't be able to overcome this school problem." Answered Eli, quoting the principal's sentence when she was the one who proposed a move to prevent the school closure.

"Then, let's not be hasty. We'll think about carefully" Rikuo replied.

The two girls were taken aback by his simple solution.

"Still, as the student council, our top priority would be to increase the quality of the students that currently studying here…" Eli rebutted.

"With all due respect Ayase-San, if you're saying that your top priority would be taking care of all the 3 third grade classes, 2 second grade classes, and 1 first grade class. Then the next student council would just be taking care of 2 third grade classes and 1 second grade class. And finally, on this school last year, the student council would only be taking care of 1 class." Rikuo stated.

Eli doesn't have anything to say after hearing this.

"Beside, you two don't need to be the only one who's working on it, that's why I'm here" Rikuo said reassuringly.

The 2 girls are quite surprised to hear his statement. Sure he has been assigned to help their school, but there is no reason for him to be so eager to do so.

"Right, then, I'll try to come up with something today and I'll return tomorrow or sometimes after that to continue our discussion" He said as he about to leave the room.

"Wait!" Eli suddenly stopped him.

"Actually… there were 3 students that come up with the plan to form a school idol group…" Eli said with hesitation.

"Wait, were they the girl with ginger hair, blue hair, and grey hair?" he asked again.

"Yes… how do you know?" asked Eli.

"Hahaha… Earlier I saw one of them sang in front of the door" Rikuo chuckled.

"That's actually a pretty good plan. So… are they like a part of a school club or something?" he asked.

"No, every club needs at least 5 members to be formed, they only have three" answered Eli.

"Then… why don't the 2 of you just join in?" Rikuo said.

Eli's face turns red hearing his statement.

"Not a chance! There's no way I would participate in such a thing!" She yelled.

"Is that so… Alright then, I'll see what I can do" Rikuo smiled just before he left the room, leaving the 2 older girls in their thought.

 _"The Sun Arcana… interesting…"_ Nozomi mumbled while looking at her tarot card.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Muses

* * *

Since that day, Rikuo has been doing some research about anything related to School Idol. He also has been in contact with Eli and Nozomi to form other plans to prevent the school closure. Because of this, he has been given a special school visitor pass that'll prevent him to getting questioned too often when he is around the area of the girls only school. Some had asked him things like _"Why are you so eager to help us?"_ or _"Don't you overwhelmed with the schedule you already have alongside helping us here?"_ but the boy usually just answered with _"I don't mind"_ or _"I'm used to taking care of a lot of things"._

Well, those are mostly true… though he do have a personal reason of his own.

"Maybe we should just go with the school idol plan" Rikuo said.

"But the thing is, our school has never had a school idol before, if we made one and it fails, what would people think?" Eli said.

"Then let's not fail! If we're not going to try just because we're afraid to fail, we won't know if we're going to succeed" Rikuo said. Eli just raised an eyebrow after hearing his simple idea.

"You make it sounds like it's an easy thing, it's not your school that at stake here." she said.

"Hey, I told you we would help your school with anything we can, and I intend to keep that promise. I'll talk to those three about this" Rikuo said reassuringly.

"Fine then, they are second graders. The ginger one is Kousaka Honoka, the grey haired one is Minami Kotori who is actually the daughter of our principal, and the blue haired one is Sonoda Umi" Eli said.

And so, Rikuo went off to find the three. After asking around for a while, he finally went to the school rooftop. Just before he opened the door, the door suddenly flung open from the outside, making the hard metal door hit him right in the face, creating a loud banging noise. He would've fall down the stairs too if he didn't quickly maintain his balance.

"Ouch!" he yelled in pain as he rubs his face that starting to go red.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know there was someone behind the door!" came a concerned voice of a girl.

"What happened?" came yet another girl's voice.

When Rikuo looks up, he finds out the owner of the first voice as well as the one that opened door is a girl with a short, red hair.

"It's okay, I should've been more careful" Rikuo said still rubbing his nose.

"The-then, I'll be going now. Again, I apologize" said the redhead just before she stormed down the stairs.

Rikuo then proceeds to enter the school rooftop and he found the three girls he met a few days before.

"W-what?! What is a boy doing here?!" Umi yelled.

"Isn't he the one from a few days ago?" Kotori said which make the three girls face turned red remembering the embarrassing encounter.

"Ahahaha… sorry about that time. Actually, I'm here to work with your student council in preventing your school from being closed" Rikuo stated while showing them the visitor pass strapped on his uniform pocket.

"I heard from Ayase-San that the three of you are forming an idol group yes?" asked Rikuo.

"Yes… that is true" answered Honoka.

"That's a pretty good plan to prevent the school closure. So, how is it going? I want to know about it, see if I can help" Rikuo said.

The girls were skeptical at first, but then decided that they can trust the boy.

"Um… We have been doing some training near the temple after school to increase our stamina" Kotori said.

"That's great, being an idol do take a lot of your stamina. You need to do a lot of dancing and singing, but you need to keep a cheerful expression all the time" Rikuo said.

"And Umi-Chan here has made the lyrics for our first song!" Honoka stated with excitement.

"Y-You don't need to tell him that!" Umi protested.

"Great, can I see it?" Rikuo said.

There was a debate between the girl on whether Rikuo is allowed to see it or not. It's mostly Umi that going against showing it to him, but Honoka managed to convince her otherwise.

"It's going to be sung in front of everyone anyway right? Besides, he said he's trying to help saving this school too, maybe he can give some feedback, right Kotori-Chan?" Honoka said.

They finally give the piece of paper to him. He read every sentence in the lyrics thoroughly, while he's imagining a melody in his head. Music was a big part of his life, used to do a lot of musical activity. He used to play all kind of instrument, ranging from guitar, piano, violin, and etcetera. But lately, he became busier and busier with all the responsibility given to him, making him unable to play music as often.

"It's great, very poetic" Rikuo said, which for same reason making Umi's face turned a bit red.

"We still don't have the music for it though… earlier we were about to asked that girl to make the music for us since I saw her play piano and sing before, but she refused" Honoka said with a disappointed look.

Rikuo ponder the problem in his head, and finally came up with a plan.

"Can I copy this lyric? I'll see what I can do" Rikuo said.

"Absolutely not!" Umi yelled, her face is now very red in embarrassment. Having a boy reading the lyrics she made already embarrassing enough, moreover if the boy going to take the lyrics with him.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to it. I just think I know the way to make that girl willing to make the music for this lyric" Rikuo try to reassure her.

Umi thinks for a few seconds, looking at her friend's sparkly face that obviously says _"just let him do it!"_. She finally allowed him to copy the lyrics.

"Thanks, and here's my number, if you need help with anything regarding your school idol project, you can contact me. I'll be more than happy to help." He gave them his number just before he leave.

He left the three girls dumbfounded to what just happens.

"What do you think about him?" Honoka asked her friends.

"Wh-What do you mean?!" Umi's face turned red hearing the question.

"Well, he said he's going to help us with our idol group, that's a bit odd right?" Honoka said.

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find the girl with short, red hair?" asked Rikuo to a female student.

"Ah, you must mean Nishikino Maki, she usually plays piano in the music room at this hour" she answered.

"Thank you" He thanked her.

"Are… you her boyfriend?" she asked.

"Ahahaha… no, I was just about to ask for her help." Rikuo chuckled.

It didn't take a long time for him to find the music room, and indeed, he can hear the sound of someone playing the piano while singing a song coming from the music room. He entered the room while clapping just as Maki finished the song.

"E-eh! You are from earlier right?" Maki said, surprised to see him again. Or rather, surprised to see anyone at all.

"That was beautiful Nishikino-San" Rikuo said. The comment made Maki's face become as red as her hair.

"What are you doing here?" asked Maki.

"You do aware that some students are going to form a school idol group right?" Rikuo asked back.

"Yes, they've been asking me to join and compose a song for them" she answered.

"Right, I am actually working with your student council. We're trying to prevent this school from being closed, you know the drill. And so far, I think their plan to raise the school popularity with school idol group is the most viable. So I'm here to request your assistance in composing a song for them." Rikuo said.

"Ugh, they're so stubborn… You see, I don't really like the song that are usually sings by idols, I prefer jazz and classic song…" Maki said.

"Is that so? Why?" asked Rikuo.

"The meaning is not deep enough, it feels like a child plays" Maki said.

"Haha, you might be right… Idol songs do seem like just all about fun and dance. But I guess the meaning is not just in the song, but in everything you're willing to do to present that song. That principle works for every songs right?" Rikuo said.

Maki went silent after hearing his answer. She always enjoys jazz and classical music more than other genre since the lyrics and melody are more complex. Never before she considers about the story behind a song being made.

"In this case, they are trying their best to make a song to save this school, and all the memories left in this place. I think that's pretty deep." Rikuo continued.

"Can you at least read the lyrics?" He handed her a piece of paper containing a copy of the lyrics.

Maki thought for a second before taking the paper. "I won't Change my mind you know…" she said.

"It's okay, with your background in music, I'm sure you will see something from that lyric. You should also see them train sometimes, I heard they usually train near the temple after school" Rikuo said just before he left.

* * *

He was about to go home when he noticed something on the announcement board. It is an announcement about the upcoming first live concert for the idol group. He also noticed something in the bottom part of the poster, it says:

 _"Also… please recommend a name for the group!"_

He can't help but laugh after seeing this, _"They don't even have a name yet?"._

He then pulled out a small piece of paper, and write:

 _μ's_

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rise the Curtain

* * *

 **Saturday Evening**

Since that day, Rikuo has been actively involved in the idol group project. It doesn't take long for him to befriend with the μ's members. He has been helping them with things like training their stamina, giving them some pointers and giving away the flyers for their very first concert.

 _From: Kousaka-San_

 _21:19 09/01/2016_

 _Rikuo-San, the day for our first concert is getting closer and closer! (so excited *o*)_

 _Can you pls come tomorrow morning for our regular practice/_

Rikuo read the text and replied with:

 _To: Kousaka-San_

 _21:20 09/01/2016_

 _Sure, I'll be there._

"Ri-Chan! Why are you still awake?" His mother suddenly opened the door into his room.

"I'll sleep after a bit mom…" Rikuo said.

"You've been doing a lot of work for that Otonokizaka School lately, you sure you're not leaving your study behind?" His mom said.

"Don't worry mom, when have I ever got a bad score?" Rikuo said reassuringly.

"Then at least bring home one of the girls…" said his mother with a smirk.

Rikuo's face turned into a shade of red hearing his mother's remark.

"Good night mom!" Rikuo quickly cut stopped his mother before she can goes on about it any longer.

* * *

 **Sunday Morning**

"Great job Minami-San! Kousaka-San, you must keep your smile up!" Rikuo instruct the girl as they're training at the temple.

He began to help them train since he stopped by the temple one day. And despite some awkwardness in the beginning, the three of them began to feel more and more comfortable with him. Well, the process might've been helped by the snacks and drinks that he always brings whenever he helped them train.

"But I'm tired…" Honoka whined.

"An Idol must never show that she is tired! Sonoda-San, you need to look more confident, you're going to perform in front of many people!" Rikuo said.

Suddenly, Umi stopped what she's doing, her eyes widen, and her face becomes pale.

"Huh? What's wrong Sonoda-San? Are you feeling unwell?" asked Rikuo.

"No, it just… it just now that I realized that I need to perform in front of many people…" She trembled.

"Eh… what are you talking about? You can do it Umi-Chan!" Honoka tries to encourage her.

"I can do it…. We've trained a lot… but every time I'm thinking about myself singing in front of many people…" Umi said still trembling.

"You become nervous?" Kotori finished the sentence.

"I know! If you're feeling nervous, just imagine everyone is vegetables! That's what my mother told me!" Honoka said.

 _"Vegetable…"_ an image popped up in Umi's head where she wears a gardener clothing and having a concert in front of a bunch of vegetables. The thought made her become even more flustered.

"This is bad…" Honoka said.

"What do you think Rikuo-San?" asked Kotori to Rikuo.

"Well, when I performs on stage, I usually just think like no one is listening or even care what I'm doing on the stage, that way I feels free and just do what I want to do. But I don't think that is a very good principle in this case…" He said.

"I'll be okay if I'm not performing in front of any audience…" Umi said.

"Instead of imagining the audience not there, it's better if you train our self to get used to the audience!" Honoka said as she pulls Umi up to her feet.

"Look Umi, try to have this mindset: You're not on stage to receive something from the audience, you're on stage to give something to the audience. You do it to present something to them" Rikuo said reasuringly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" Umi said.

And so, days after that are spent by the four helping Umi overcome her fear in performing in front of audiences alongside their regular training.

* * *

The day finally come, it's the welcoming day for the new student, and the day for μ's first live concert. All preparation has been made. Kotori has made a set of costume for them to wear on stage, Umi has finally overcome her stage fear, Honoka is as energetic as ever, and Rikuo have worked with the students from multimedia club to prepare the sound and lighting in the auditorium.

"Ah, Rikuo-San! You really came!" greeted Honoka when she saw him entering the school gate.

"Of course I came, it's also the new student welcoming day in my school, and I've worked on most of the preparation so they allowed me to have a break for today" Rikuo said.

"What's that Rikuo-San?" asked Kotori, referring to the box Rikuo holding.

"Oh, this? This is for later. Now you three need to slip into your uniform now, the concert will start in about an hour right?" Rikuo said.

* * *

Finally, it's the moment that they've been waiting for, this is the reason they practiced all this time. The three of them held each other hand as they are staring at the red curtain, waiting for it to be raised.

"Let's make μ's first concert become the most memorable ever!" said Honoka to her two best friends.

And so, as if the time going in slow motion, the curtain rises slowly. And what waiting for them on the other side of it is not cheering or claps. Actually, nothing is waiting for them. Nothing but lines of empty chairs. Not even the girl that promised them to come from earlier, not even Rikuo.

"I'm sorry… I've tried my best, but…" said one of the girls that helped them prepared the stage.

But that sentence went unheard by Honoka. Honoka just stares blankly at the sight as the memory of all the effort and training they've done flashes in her eyes.

Just when the three about to cry, they heard a weird voice coming from the hall near the auditorium.

"Come on girls! Follow the alpaca!" is what the weird voice says.

"Follow me and I might give you same candy!" said the weird voice again.

Suddenly, there is a head of alpaca peeking inside the door. When the full body of the brown alpaca was shown, something seems abnormal… The alpaca was standing. He is standing and bringing a flag with μ's logo on it. It was not obvious at first, but turns out the weird voice was Rikuo's, who is inside the alpaca costume.

"Alright girls! Come on in and have a seat, this is the show you all have been waiting for!" the alpaca said.

Just after he said that, students start to come through the door and filling the chairs in the auditorium.

"Sorry I only able to collect these many." Said the alpaca to the three girls on stage with his normal voice.

Determination has once again appeared in their eyes, granted the students that come aren't even close to fill the whole auditorium. But it's like Rikuo said, they're not on stage to receive something from the audience, they're on stage to give something to the audience. So no matter how many audiences there are, as long as someone can receive their message, it's fine.

They began to sing their song, all their hard work has finally been paid off.

"You went that far, huh?" said Eli to Rikuo outside the auditorium as he came out of the alpaca costume, drenched in sweat.

"I think everyone deserves a chance" Rikuo said with a smile, glancing at the three girls performing on stage.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: After That

* * *

A few days after μ's first concert, the trio still can't manage to find other students that willing to join their idol group. This is a big problem, because no matter how good or popular they are, they won't be able to create an official club without at least 5 members.

"Why don't you just join in Riku-San?" said Honoka lazily.

"First, I'm not even from this school. Second, I'm a guy. Third, why am I _'Riku'_ now?" Rikuo said.

"Because _'Rikuo'_ is too long" Honoka said.

The four of them are at their usual training spot at the temple. Having a break after an hour of training.

"How about Koizumi-San? She was so eager to see you guys perform, maybe she wants to join" Rikuo said.

"That's right, maybe we should ask her" Kotori said.

Suddenly, Rikuo's phone rang, and it says that he got a new text from his mother.

 _From: Mom_

 _15:23 20/01/2016_

 _Ri-Chan, can you please go get some medicine for your dad at mom's friend's house?_

 _The address is xxxxxx_

"Sorry guys, but it looks like I need to excuse myself now, my mom wants me to do something for her" Rikuo said to the three girls.

"Okay Riku-San, we'll see you next time" Honoka said.

"Right, Bye guys." he said before he starts walking to the address written in the text.

* * *

After walking for a few minutes, he finally arrived at his destination. The address his mom gave him leads him to a very big house. He pressed the bell and it connected to an intercom.

 _"Yes?"_ come a voice of a woman on the other side of the line.

"I am the son of Inoue Yukari, my mom told me to grab some medicine?" I said.

 _"Ah, of course. She said her son would come to get the medicine, please come in"_ she said.

He is now sitting at the long couch inside of the house. He glanced around his surrounding, seeing many trophies coming from different subjects displayed on the shelves.

"So… how old are you Rikuo-San?" the older woman asked him.

"I'm 16" answered Rikuo.

"Oh! Only a year older than my daughter, she's probably still at the hospital right now" the woman said.

"Our family runs a hospital and she will be the heir to that hospital" she continued.

"You're also the heir to your father's company aren't you Rikuo-San?" she asked.

 _'Inoue Industries'_ one of the leading company in Japanese technology right now. It is owned by _Inoue Seto_ , Rikuo's father. His father never said it directly to him, but Rikuo knows his father well enough to know that his father has a great expectation in Rikuo taking the care of the company after him.

Before Rikuo got the chance to answer, suddenly he heard the front door being opened.

"I'm home" come a very familiar voice.

A girl with short, red hair came in to the, and she can't contain her surprised look after seeing Rikuo in her living room.

"Eh? Rikuo-San?!" She said.

"My, my, so you two know each other already? Why are you hiding this thing from me Maki-Chan?" her mother teased her.

"No, it's nothing like that! I know him because he has been helping my school from getting closed" Maki quickly says before her mother getting the wrong idea.

"Is that so? Then why don't you accompany him while I'll go get the thing he needs" her mother said before leaving them alone.

"So… why are you here?" asked Maki as she takes a seat on the couch across Rikuo.

"My mom asked me to get my dad's medicine here" answered Rikuo.

"Is that so…" She said.

She doesn't know anything about Rikuo other than his involvement in μ's. But hearing that his family would only take medicines directly from the hospital owner means that he comes from a high classed family. Which makes her even wonder why he would bother to use a big amount of his time to help a school idol group that's not even from his school?

The two of them then fell into an awkward silence, the two knows next to nothing about each other to be able to strike a conversation. Until Rikuo noticed something in her bag.

"So… you still don't want to join μ's?" He asked.

"No, I told you I won't change my mind" She said.

"But you did change your mind about not wanting to compose a song for them…" Rikuo grinned.

"I… did that just because I felt guilty after hitting your face! I don't have any interest to deal with them again!" Maki said.

"But I can see μ's poster in your bag" Rikuo point his index finger at Maki's bag.

"N-No! This is just… I collect posters from every club!" She said, all flustered.

"But μ's is not even a club yet" Rikuo rebutted.

"Uh… why are you so eager to help them anyway?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"I don't think I need a reason to help anyone who's doing something positive…" Rikuo quickly answered.

That is not the answer Maki expected from him. He seems like a nice guy, but she figured after seeing how often he helped them, he gets something in return for it. She's quite surprised to know that Rikuo doing all those works for no reason other than for the sake of helping.

"Seriously though, back to the subject. You have a beautiful voice and a knack in music, yet I don't see you joining any music related club. Why is that?" asked Rikuo.

"Actually… right after graduating from High School, I'm probably going to be enrolled in a medical school. I don't have any more time for music…" She said.

This time, it's Rikuo that didn't see that coming. It made him reflect on himself and the reason _he_ stopped playing music on a more regular basis, which is one of the reason why working with μ's has been his highlight of the week lately. But even so, he doesn't want to see her or anyone fell into the same fate as him.

"Hey, you mustn't say it like that… You're still young, a first grader. Instead of putting too much time looming over the future, you should try to enjoy the present. Besides, it's such a waste if you don't use your skill…" he said.

Suddenly, Maki's mother comes into the living room. Behind her is a short, brunette girl wearing a pair of glasses. He instantly recognized her as the girl that was so eager to see μ's concert.

"Koizumi-San?" Maki said after seeing the girl.

"And here you go Rikuo-San" Makis's mother gave Rikuo a plastic bag filled with medicines.

"Ah, thank you ma'am. Then, I'll excuse myself now" He said as he stands up.

"You sure you don't want to stay around for a bit?" the woman said.

"I'd love to, but I actually have a lot of work to do" Rikuo declined politely.

"I see, then maybe some other time, and tell your mother I said hi." she said.

"I'll keep that in mind ma'am. Bye Nishikino-San, Koizumi-San" Rikuo bid the two juniors goodbye before he left the room.

* * *

 **Late Night, Inoue Residence, Rikuo's Room**

It has now been 2 days after that encounter. Rikuo yawned as he closed yet another thick book. On the side of his desk are stacked various text books, ranging from Chemistry, Physics, Mathematics, etc. Not to mention before this he was doing work for the student council, making arrangement and plants for the school festival, and doing some more research about showbiz, entertainment, and idol group management, basically anything that would help μ's. As talented as they are, he is aware that there is still a long way to go before they can reach their goals.

He was about to open for his Biology book when he suddenly felt lightheaded.

 _"Maybe I'm just tired… I should rest."_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly, his phone notification pops up and it says that he just received a new message.

 _From: Kousaka-San_

 _22:29 21/01/2016_

 _We finally made it! We have 3 juniors joined us this afternoon! They are:_

 _Koizumi Hanayo_

 _Hoshizora Rin_

 _Nishikino Maki_

 _Thanks for all your help Riku-San!_

Rikuo laughed after seeing this, he knows she'll come around eventually. After all, she's willing to help them compose a song. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist since she has music pretty much flowing in her bloods. Hanayo also finally joined the group, he can see that she really interested in becoming part of an idol group since the day she promised the trio she's definitely going to watch their concert.

He glanced back at his text book, and decided to close it and go to sleep.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Idol Research Club

* * *

The rain was pouring that day, Rikuo actually was about to go to Otonokizaka High to help μ's practice as usual. But after seeing the weather, He doesn't think there will be any practice today.

 _To: Kousaka-San_

 _14:17 12/02/2016_

 _I know it's raining but I'm just making sure. There won't be any practice today right?_

He sent the text and quickly received a reply.

 _From: Kousaka-San_

 _14:18 12/02/2016_

 _Yes, It's too bad right~ looks like we're going to practice tomorrow instead._

 _Also, we're going to the fast food place near our school, you should come too._

He decided to accept the invitation and walks to the designated place.

* * *

When he entered the fast food restaurant, he can see Honoka angrily eating her French fries accompanied by Umi, Rin, and Maki.

"Ah! There he is- _nyan_!" Rin said while pointing at Rikuo.

"Afternoon everyone" He said as he seats down on one of the three empty seat.

And almost at the same time, Kotori and Hanayo arrived at the table, bringing their trays of food.

"Ah, you're here Riku-San" greeted Kotori. The two then sit on the empty chairs.

"I saw the weather forecast for tomorrow, and it looks like it's going to rain too" Kotori said.

"Hmm… I think I might be able to do something about that…" Rikuo said after thinking for a second.

"Eh?! Really Riku-San? Can you change the weather?" asked Honoka in excitement.

"Hahaha… no, but I think I might be able to find a studio or something where you can practice indoor" he said.

"Eh… you really would do that for us?" Umi said.

"Why not? But doesn't your school have enough room for you to use?" Rikuo said.

"We've asked the teacher, but we would need to be an actual club first if we want to borrow a room" Kotori-Said. Rikuo raised an eyebrow after hearing this.

"Wait a minute, you girls still not an official club yet?" Rikuo asked them, confused.

"That's too bad… we only need to have 5 members to be an official club…" Honoka said. This makes Rikuo even more confused.

"But you girls have 6 members…" He said.

Honoka suddenly stood up from her chair and say "That's right! I forgot! We can make this club become official!" She said.

"How can you forget…" Rikuo chuckled.

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET?!" Suddenly a person wearing weird clothing from the other table stood up and yelled.

"What was that?" asked Honoka as she stood up to check, but the person quickly duck again.

"What do you mean by _'I forgot'_?" Maki said in annoyance.

"It's just… with the new member joining, it made me really happy…" Honoka trailed off.

Maki sighed, "This group doesn't seem to have a clear goal…" she said.

Rikuo just sits there, giggling at the funny situation he's seeing. μ's really is one of the kind. We have the overly cheerful yet reckless girl, the mature yet shy girl, the nice yet indecisive girl, the talented yet too serious girl, the passionate yet quiet girl, and the athletic yet loud girl.

"…You're just going to put professional idols to shame when they see you on stage!" suddenly a girl's voice breaks her train of thought.

He stood up to see that there is a black haired girl with a twin tail, wearing weird clothing standing in front of Honoka.

"What's this?" asked Rikuo, confused with the situation.

"You too! No need to waste your time with this idol group!" said the weird girl pointing at Rikuo.

She then just storms off into the rain leaving them the μ's members and Rikuo confused. There's something up with that girl, and they'll get to the bottom of it.

* * *

The 8 of them now seated in the idol research club room. Apparently, the weird girl that was stalking them is Yazawa Nico, the leader and currently _the only_ member of the idol research club. Due to the existence of another idol-themed club, μ's can't form their own school idol club. After some hilarity ensues _(which involve a lot of chasing),_ all the μ's members, along with Rikuo now trying to have a negotiation with Nico in the idol research club room.

"No, I don't want to merge our club" Nico said.

"But…" Honoka tried to argue.

"We just need a room where we can practice, we're not asking you to close your club" Umi said.

Rikuo looked around the room, he's not sure what _'Idol Research Club'_ means _or_ do, but there a lot of idols related stuff in here. From signed posters, to limited edition albums, it looks more like an Otaku club.

"I said I didn't want to!" Nico still refused the idea of merging the two idol club together.

"I told you before right? Your group is just going to put shame to professional idol group" she continued.

"But, we do train every day! Be it singing, training, or dance training…" Honoka said.

"That's not what I meant" Nico cut her mid-sentence.

"Do you have your own persona?" said the slightly shorter senior.

The questioned leave all μ's members confused, not sure with what Nico is talking about.

" _Persona_?" Honoka finally asked.

"Yes!" Nico stood up from her chair.

"What fans want from an idol is sweet dream and happiness. That's why, every idol needs their own unique personality!" she said.

Rikuo recalled the article he read a few days ago. Idols that we see on TV are usually a very different person in real life. They need to create a stage character to please their fans.

"So, this is an example" Nico said with his back facing the others in the room.

She then turned around, with a bright smile, cheerful aura, and jumpy body language.

" _Nico-Nico_ smile! Nico-Nico's smile going straight to your heart! Yazawa Nico-Nico will make you smile! Call me Nico-smile! Love, Nico!" She said in a very child-ish manner.

Everyone in the room has their jaw dropped after seeing the sudden character change.

"How was that?" the original cynical Nico returned.

"Uh…" Maki stuttered, unsure what to say.

"That was…" Umi unable to complete her sentence.

"If we're talking about persona…" Kotori said.

"I won't do it" Maki said while looking away.

"That looks weird-nyan" Rin said bluntly.

"Good… good…" Hanayo taking notes.

Rikuo that has been quite the whole discussion is just biting his lips and using all his might to prevent himself from laughing.

"Oi, you there, _'weird_ ' you say?" Nico voice turned intimidating as she turned to Rin.

"N-No! that was really cool! I like it-nyan!" Rin said.

"What she said is right guys, idols do need that kind of personality" Rikuo finally spoke up.

"Alright! I'm sure I can…"

"Get out" Nico said before Honoka can finish her sentence.

"I have enough chat with all of you, now get out!" Nico said while pushing them one by one out of the door.

* * *

The 7 of them are now walking toward the school gate in defeat. Nozomi just told them the story of how Nico used to form her own school idol group, but due to her too-high standard, her friends start to quit one by one. These days, she doesn't seem to care about that stuff anymore.

"It looks like it's going to be hard to persuade Nico-Senpai" Kotori said.

"Yeah… she has a really high standard, I doubt her mind would change after seeing our next concert. She doesn't even want to see us now" Umi said.

"Actually… I think she'll come around soon enough" Rikuo said.

"Is that so Riku-San? Do you have a way to make her want to join us- _nyan_?" asked Rin to the only boy in the pack.

"In a way, she's really similar with you Nishikino-San. A tsundere type" Rikuo said.

"E-EH?! What do you mean by ' _tsundere_ '?!" Maki's face turned red after hearing his comment.

"Haha, I mean she won't easily show her true feeling… She loves idol with passion right? if you just give her a push, I'm sure she'll be more than willing to join you" Rikuo said.

"I think I got it!" Honoka suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Nico is walking down the hall to the direction of her club room, where she would most likely spend the rest of her day there alone, looking for the latest info in the idol world. As she was about to open the door, some of her friends walked behind her, talking about how they're going somewhere with their club mates. They all seem to be having fun.

Nico looked down for a moment before she finally opened the door and went inside the dark club room. Just as she closed the door behind her, the lights turned on, revealing that all of μ's members are in the room with her.

"Thanks for your work!" they all greeted her at the same time.

Nico can't contain her surprised look, wondering how in the world they manage to get into this room without the key. The idol group just giggled seeing her expression.

"Do you want some tea Ms. President?" Maki suddenly offer her a glass of tea.

" _Presiden_ t?!" Nico said in disbelief after hearing the way she addressed her.

"This is the record of our outcome throughout this year Ms. President" Kotori pulled out a folder.

"Ms. President, there were some boxes on the table, so we move it to the shelves-nyan" Rin said.

"Why did you move it?!" Nico slammed her hands on the table.

"P-Please recommend us some songs that we can use to learn, Ms. President" Maki seems to be the one having the hardest time keeping the obedient subordinate act.

"M-Maybe we can learn from this?" Hanayo pulled out the limited edition idols album collection.

"Ah! I told you those DVDs are…" Nico exclaimed.

"We want to consult about the song we're going to sing next, Ms. President" Honoka interrupted.

"Looks like we need to think about the fact that we're idols, just like you said" Umi said.

"Also, please tell us if you have any idea about new dance moves" Kotori said.

After taking in all the thing that just happened, Nico finally said "Do you think this will make me have a change of heart?"

" _Change of heart_? We just want some advice and critique from you… regarding the song that's going to be brought by the Otonokizaka High idol research club and the 7th μ's member" Honoka said.

"7th?" Nico asked, unsure with what the idol group meant.

As Nico looks around the room, she can see μ's member look at her with smiles and determination, a look that she hasn't get in a long time.

"This will be hard you know…" Nico said.

"I know it won't be easy…" Honoka said.

"No you don't! All of you are still too naïve! Listen, an idol job is not to smile in front of many people, but making the one in front of them smile! Don't ever forget that!" Nico said.

Meanwhile, at the student council room, Eli is looking at the application form of μ's member joining the idol research club.

"I told you they'll manage, Ayase-San" Rikuo said with a smile at the student council president.

Little did they know, this is just the beginning of the idol group's journey.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Leader

"U-uh…" came the voice of a nervous Honoka, staring at the big camera lense in front of her.

"Right, now smile!" said Nozomi who's holding a mike on her hand.

Honoka was unsure at first, but then just decided to give her usual smile at the camera.

"Now do a pose!" said Rin who's holding the camera.

Honoka was flustered by this, but then she does her best to improvise and do any pose she can.

"She is a student at Otonokizaka High, she is the one who formed and the leader the idol group μ's, Kousaka Honoka." Nozomi gave a narration.

"Okay, that's great!" Rin said.

"Umm… what's this?" asked Kotori who has been observing them.

"Then, Next is Umi-Senpai" Rin said while directing the camera toward Umi.

"Wh-What's this?!" she exclaimed, having the camera suddenly pointed at her.

"Hold on! You need to ask permission before recording someone you know!" She said.

"They're making video to introduce every club activity in this school. Might as well gets a free promotion for μ's right?" Rikuo said.

"Wait, you know about this Riku-San?!" asked Umi.

"Know? It's his idea" Nozomi said.

"It's a good way to promote the school, we want to prevent the school from being closed right?" Rikuo said.

"But I don't want to be interviewed..." Umi whined.

"Then…. Next is you Rikuo-San!" Rin suddenly direct the camera toward Rikuo.

"What?! Wait, I'm not a member of μ's, let alone a student in this school!" Rikuo said while trying to avoid the camera.

"Eh… I figured since you've helped us a lot, you need to at least be mentioned in the video" Rin said.

"I don't need to be in the video… beside, you girls need to focus on making your promotional video" Rikuo said.

"Promotional Video?" asked Honoka.

"Senpai, you only have one PV and it's just the three of you at the time" Rin explained.

"Ah, that's right! Then we need to make another one right Umi-Chan?" Kotori said to Umi. Which she just replied with a half-hearted nod.

"Alright then! Let's call the other" Honoka cheered as she ran to call the other members of μ's.

"Don't be nervous Koizumi-San, just act like we're having a normal conversation" Rikuo said while pointing the camera at Hanayo.

He then directed the camera toward Maki who's just twirling her hair.

"Nishikino-San, get over here!" Rikuo said.

"I don't want to do it" Maki said.

"It's okay. If they don't want to, they don't need to" Nozomi said with a sly wink.

"Her name is Nishikino Maki, even though she is a school idol, she is still just a tsundere 15 years old student…" Nozomi gave a narration as Rikuo recording Maki who's still twirling her hair.

Maki noticed this and decided to stop what the two doing and grab the camera.

"What did you mean by that narration huh?!" She said.

"Hey, don't attack the cameraman!" Rikuo chuckled.

After several more attempts at recording each member of μ's, they decided to come up with another plan.

"Let's just record you all practicing, that'll be a good video" Nozomi said.

And so, they all decided to go to the roof top and begin their daily training while the camera is recording on a tripod.

Nozomi gave a narration to what's going on as Umi lead the training by giving each member a feedback and instruction. Rikuo who's also usually gives them instruction on training chose to stay quiet and away from the camera this time since he doesn't think he should be in the video at all.

After training for an hour, they finally take a break.

"Riku-San… please get us some drinks…" Honoka said after she fell to her knees due to exhaustion.

"Coming right up!" Rikuo said as he swiftly brings the cooler box to the exhausted girls.

"Thank you Riku-San" Nico said.

Maki then approach Nozomi to check on how the video went.

"So, how was it?" asked Maki.

"It'll be more than enough. But… isn't the leader supposed to lead the training?" Nozomi said.

Maki glanced at the group of girls, and see how Umi is the one who gave them instruction and pointers on what to do.

"About that…"

 **The Next Day**

"Who is going to lead our group?" Nico said in front of all μ's members.

They're currently having a meeting in their club room.

"We should've talked about this the moment you girls want me to be the president of this club" She continued.

"Leader huh?" Maki said.

"I'm fine with Honoka-Chan as the leader" Kotori said.

"No, you've seen the interview right? She's not fitting being the leader of an idol group" Nico said.

"That's kinda true…" Maki said.

"We need to find a new leader for our idol group pronto. This is important for our PV" Nico said.

"If the leader changed, the one in the middle is also going to change…" she continues.

Nico stood up and spin the white board around, revealing a list she prepared beforehand.

"This is the essential characteristic of a leader!" She exclaimed.

Nico began to explain, "First, it has to be someone with passion and able to motivate her friends! Second, she must be able to cheer every one of her friends! And lastly, it must be someone that is respected by every member! And our member that has all those characteristic is…"

"That sounds like Rikuo-San" Rin said before Nico can finish her sentence.

"What on earth?! He's not even a member of our group!" Nico said.

Meanwhile, at Idaikita High, Rikuo just sneezed. _"Did I catch a cold?"_ He thought to himself.

"Huh, I always feel like he's a big part of our group too…" Honoka said.

"Then… maybe Umi-Senpai?" Maki said.

"Me?!" Umi said in disbelief.

"That's right Umi-Chan! You can do it!" Honoka encouraged her

"Are you really okay with all this?" asked Umi, seeing Honoka who is still cheerful despite half of the members are voting for her to not become the leader anymore.

"Eh? Why? We're still going to be in the same idol group right?" Honoka asked back.

"But your position won't be at the center anymore!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"Is that so… then I guess it's fine" Honoka said.

"Eh?!" exclaimed the other members at the same time hearing the carefree answer.

"It's settled then, you'll be the leader Umi-Chan!" Honoka said.

"W-wait a minute…" Umi looked down. "I don't think I can do it…" She said.

"Then maybe Kotori-Senpai?" suggested Hanayo.

"Eh, me?" Kotor said with a clueless face.

"I think Kotori-Senpai is more suitable as vice-leader" Rin said.

"But… it'll be weird if the leader is a first grader" Hanayo said.

Nico gets more and more annoyed as the discussion went on. No one ever suggested her becoming the leader.

"Then… what now?" asked Hanayo.

And so, Nico decided that the fairest way to determine the leader is based on their skills. They went to a karaoke place to test their singing ability, which is won by Maki with the score of 98. Then they went to game station to test their dancing skills, which is won by Rin with AA score. And finally, they went to a crowded place and handing out flyers to test their charm, which is won by Kotori.

And so, having a pretty balanced score, they went back to their club room still with no decision. Nico is especially pissed since she didn't win any test.

"Maybe we should ask for Rikuo-San advice?" Hanayo said. This come to no objection from the rest of the club member.

And so, they summon Rikuo to their club room.

"What is it?" Rikuo is now sitting with them in the room.

"Rikuo-San, who do you think is the right person for our leader?" asked Nico.

"I'm not entirely sure… I mean, Honoka is the one who formed the idol group…" mumbled Rikuo.

"Then… what if there's no leader?" Honoka said.

"Eh?!" was everyone's response to Honoka's suggestion.

"I think we would be fine without a leader, we still train everyday anyway right? When performing, we can just take turns in singing parts of the song" Honoka continues.

"I think I can write a song that'll fit" Umi said reassuringly.

"And I'm sure I can come up with a choreography for that" Kotori said.

"But, don't we also need management, and someone who took care of the planning for our PV and all that stuff?" Nico said.

"You don't need to worry about that…" Rikuo said. "I'm willing to help you all for as long as you need it" He continues.

"Eh?! Really Riku-San? You're so nice!" Honoka said.

"Then, let's get going to practice then!" Honoka cheered as she storms out the club room and heading to the rooftop, followed by the rest of μ's members. Leaving Rikuo alone in the club room.

Rikuo chuckled. _"Hahaha, why are they even calling me here for."_ he thought to himself.

 _"She might not realize this, but despite her lack, she is the leader of the idol group"_ he thought.

Just as he stood up to follow them to the rooftop, he felt that the whole world is literally spinning in his eyes. He was about to fall if he wasn't quick enough to hold on to the chair and table to support him.

"What was that?" he thought to himself, he has never been that dizzy before.

Though this worries him than it has ever been before, he shakes off the uneasy feeling and continues to walk to the school's rooftop.

 **To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Love Live!

* * *

" _Love Live?_ " Rikuo asked.

"Yes, it's a school idol contest that's going to be broadcasted online nationally. I'm sure if we let this school idol club participate in it, it'll increase our school popularity." Hayano explained.

"Not to mention our group is now on the top 'beginning to be popular' list" Kotori said.

"Then… if you want to join, go ahead, no need to talk to me first…" Rikuo said. He's not sure why the member of μ's often come to him for advice. He's pretty sure they'll be doing just fine without him.

"There's only one slight problem… None of us must have any below average grade…" Umi said.

"We're sorry!" Honoka and Rin bowed at the same time.

It is then explained to Rikuo Honoka has been struggling with Mathematics since elementary school, the same can be said for Rin with English.

"Why do we need to study a foreign language anyway?! We're Japanese!" Rin said.

"Take this seriously!" Maki stood up.

"It'll be embarrassing if our group can't compete just because one of us has bad grades" She said.

"Nico- _Senpai_ , how about your grade?" asked Kotori toward Nico who's reading an upside down Math text book.

Nico turned around and changes to her idol persona " _N-nico-nico_ smile! There's no way I have a bad grade!" she said.

"So you have a bad grade too, huh…" Umi sighed.

"Then… let's study together" Rikuo said.

Honoka and Rin turned their head to Rikuo with sparkly eyes.

"Really? You would teach us Riku-San?" The two said in unison.

"Well, yeah… and I'm sure the others could help too" Rikuo said.

"What about Nico- _Senpai_?" asked Maki.

Before Rikuo could answer, the door opened.

"I'll take care of her" Nozomi said once she's in the room.

"I told you, right? No need to worry about my grade!" Nico said.

Suddenly, Nozomi rushed behind Nico, and grabbed her chest.

"I'll obliterate your breast if you keep lying…" Nozomi said with a mischievous grin.

"I-I understand! Thank you for the help." said the helpless Nico.

"Alright then! Let's study hard starting tomorrow!" Honoka and Rin raised their hand in the air.

"We'll start studying now" Rikuo said, making the two girls slumped.

* * *

Umi is walking toward the school gate after a long day of helping Honoka study and practicing with her archery club. Once she reached the gate, she was startled by the sound of μ's song. She looked around to find the source of the music, until she spotted a foreign-looking girl wearing a middle school uniform, leaning on the school gate while watching μ's video clip on her iPod, humming in the tune of the song.

Umi peek from the girl's back to see what she's watching. Making the younger girl startled once she aware of Umi's presence there. The girl stares at Umi for a second until she excitedly said "You're Umi-San from μ's aren't you?!"

Being the shy girl that she is, Umi initially denied the fact, but after looking at the girl's disappointed face, she finally admits that she is in fact Sonoda Umi from μ's.

"I knew I was right!" the younger girl cheered.

"But that video…" Umi trailed off.

"Yes, this is a video of your first concert! I wasn't able to see it so I asked my older sister to record it" the girl said cheerfully.

"Your sister?" Umi asked. Now that she sees it again, this girl does have some resemblance to somebody she knows…

"Arisa!" suddenly she heard the voice of Eli.

They both turned around to see Eli walking towards her.

"You…"

* * *

Umi and Eli are now sitting on the park bench. Having a private conversation while Arisa is trying to get them some drinks, after making a mistake in her first attempt by bringing them Oden instead of a drink. Eli explained that this is due to the fact that they were living in Russia before moving to Japan.

"More importantly, it seems you've found out about this…" Eli said, looking at the iPod in her hand.

"We've wondered about it for a while, and Rikuo-San said he wasn't the one who did it. Who were the one recorded our performance and upload it online... But, we never thought that it was you. If you didn't upload the video, we might not be what we are right now. That's why…" Umi said.

"Stop it" Eli said before Umi can finish.

"…I uploaded the video not because I wanted to help you. On the contrary, I wanted to show you that your moves and voices on stage won't do anything, and then you all will realize that what you're doing all this time is useless" she continued.

"That's why, I'm surprised to know that my prediction was wrong. You all keep on fighting, and Rikuo-San still willing to help you all for some reason." She continued.

"I think μ's performance now is still unsuitable for public yet, that's why I strongly disagree with the permission you got back at the principal office. I can't believe how big of a fool Rikuo is, wasting his time for a school idol group" Eli said.

"This is enough talk" Eli said before she stood up and was about to leave.

"Hold on!" Umi stopped her.

"Rikuo-San is not a fool! He's willing to help us with everything he can when we need him, he even willing to help prevent our school from being closed. He's the nicest guy I, and probably everyone in μ's know!" Umi said.

"And that's what makes him such a fool…" Eli said without turning back.

"Then, if our idol group become famous, and getting a lot of fans, will you finally acknowledge our idol group?" Umi said.

"Never. I think every school idol is just an idol group filled with a bunch of amateur. Even the famous _A-RISE_ , they're just an amateur idol group" Eli said before she starts to walk away.

"You… you don't have the right to judge us like that!" Umi said, yet Eli keeps on walking away from her.

Arisa on the other hand, approach her and gave her a drink. Apparently she made another mistake this time, bringing her a can of red bean soup instead of a drink.

"Um, I really… I really love your idol group!" said the little girl just before she ran to catch up with her older sister. Leaving Umi alone with her thought.

* * *

 **A few days after that**

"So how is your score?" asked Nico in front of all μ's members to Honoka as soon as she entered the room.

"Don't say that you got a score below average!" Nico shouted.

"What is your score?!" all of μ's members asked at the same time.

"W-Well, I actually was hoping for a higher grade, but…" Honoka pulled out her test result from her bag and show it to them with excitement. It is written in the paper that she got 52, just a little above average, but still above the average anyway.

This was greeted with cheer by the rest of the members. They then rushed to the principal office to inform her that they're now able to participate in _"Love Live!"_

Honoka knocked the door, but having no answer, she decided to peek inside the principal office.

"Impossible! Please explain it to me!" Eli yelled from inside the room.

"There must be something that we can do…" said Rikuo who's apparently also in the room.

"I apologize Rikuo-San, I know your school has tried to help us with what you can. But the decision is final. Otonokizaka High will stop accepting new students starting next year, and then eventually be closed."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **So I was actually about to try something new, my plan is to write all 13 chapters based on the 13 episodes of the first season of this anime, and upload it all at once.**

 **Also, I am writing this fict at the same time as I'm watching the anime for the first time ever, so sorry if I made some mistake, I'm new to this fan base. **

**The problem is, I feel like since episode 7, the plot is thicken and I finds it harder and harder to alter the original script, so I settle with 7 chapters first before I made the rest.**

 **Please do point out what this story lacking, mistakes, or whatnot.**

 **I do realized my OC is a bit, (maybe a lot) of a Gary Stu, and I do admit that he is and I can't see any way to make him doesn't seem like a Gary Stu when he is the only male character in this female-only anime.**

 **So please, tell me what you think about this fanfiction so far. Right now, I just intend to alter the script of the anime, but I will also make some chapters with original plot later.**

 **Bye for now.**


	8. Author's Note

**In case you haven't noticed, I've made a chance on all of the previous chapters. I figured that there A LOT to fix. From typos, wrong names/pronoun, and etc.**

 **As I said before, I'm going to do chapter 8 to chapter 13 before uploading it all at once, so please be patient. Also, I'm actually working on a lot of stories other than this one (though only a few of them has been uploaded), so please excuse me for still only have chapter 8 done.**

 **I do fully aware that there are a lot of problems in this fic, so please point them out and tell me how to fix them if you can… all advice is appreciated.**

 **So this is just a quick author's note, hopefully the actual chapters came out soon.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
